Blooming
is chapter three of the Nogi Wakaba is a Hero light novel series. Hero Diary Entry Iyojima Anzu - "I was shaking and couldn't move. Perhaps somewhere in my mind, I thought that a battle couldn't happen. But still, they came. The battle has begun. The heroes were given weapons. Exclusive weapons imbued with the power of the gods, the heroes' battle outfits, and... A "trump card" for fighting especially strong enemies. But this sacrificed our own bodies." Summary The first people to notice the vertex were former Self-Defense Forces personnel that had the outside of the Seto Inland Sea "wall" under 24-hour surveillance. As the grotesque monsters gathered, the artillery humanity made by mass amounts of blood and knowledge by men were unable to even scratch them. The Shinju-sama was already well under way activating a Forestization. As Wakaba overlooked the now forestized Shikoku she activated her smartphone's hero exclusive app. The hero had a special outfit to enhance their natural movement. The Taisha utilized the Shinju's blessings to create the outfit. The outfits varied from hero to hero but Wakaba's represented a kikyou. Yuna and Chikage caught up with Wakaba quickly thanks to the radar which proved to be useful to Yuna. Yuna remarks over how Wakaba has already transformed while she tells her she is always ready for battle. This excites Yuna to become more like Wakaba but Chikage mumbles she was fine the way she is. Yuna touches a vine from Jukai and remarks that it was the work of the Shinju. The protective wall and barrier were incomplete. When vertex would group together, the Shinju purposefully made a weak spot in the barrier to allow them in and it was the job of the heroes to destroy them. The Jukai was not an entirely perfect defense mechanism however. As any damage done to it would affect the real world. Tamako and Anzu come in apologizing for being late. Chikage seems to test Wakaba as her position as leader with a sharp glare and detested Anzu for being unable to fight even saying they were late because she was unable to move. Wakaba dismisses her behavior quickly and tries to sharpen her morale but is soon met with Anzu tearing up. Tamako stops them immediately and once Tamako pumps up the team, Yuna tells them they'll be heroes who get along and soon transform. Anzu however could not transform as the smart phone app depended highly on the mental state of the hero. Tamako tells her not to sweat it and tells her they'll take the vertex down quickly. Wakaba apologizes for earlier to Chikage and lets her actions speak more than words. Like a knight, she plunges through the vertex with Ikutachi. Tamako soon charges into battle telling herself not to watch in admiration along with everyone else. A vertex drew in on Tamako and soon tells herself it was too early to die. She closes her eyes but opens them to find the vertex with many golden arrows within itself. As she looks behind her Anzu bears the outfit reminiscient of a stock flower. Anzu tells Tamako when she thought she was in trouble she transformed immediately. In the rear, one figure stood there. Chikage was unable to fight paralyzed with fear although she was able to transform and oppose the grotesque monsters. She was surprised to find Yuna come towards her and asks what was wrong with her replying she was too afraid. Yuna tells her she was right beside her. They leap towards the hordes hand in hand and soon defeats them quickly. She soon realizes she was stronger than the vertex and soon asks Chikage to watch Wakaba and acknowledge her power. The vertex soon begin to fuse and Tamako forms her shield. As they are grounded, Yuna proceeds forward using a punch soon activating her Trump Card invoking the Spirit Ichimokuren. She soon sends a thousand punches to the vertex destroying it successfully. The Trump Cards put a burden on the bodies of the heroes however. Wakaba thinks that it was due to the struggles of Nagano that their battle was successful. A vertex soon attacks Wakaba but she eats a part of it saying it was not very palatable. As forestization reverted, Hinata scolded Wakaba and told her not to eat weird things. The heroes come to realize Hinata is the scariest. Wakaba eats soba while looking upon the TV telling the late Utano that it was too salty for her. During lunch break the next day, Wakaba was thanked by the heroes for saving them and taking care of most of them. Tamako then asks her why she calls Yuna by her first name but everyone else with their last names. All the heroes asks Wakaba to regard them by their first name without honorifics and Wakaba asks the same. The heroes take a commemorative group photo and Hinata remarks it was another photo for her secret collection. Wakaba swears she would delete it one day but Yuna and Tamako show interest in it and Wakaba just says, "Whatever..." Hinata captured everyone's excitement in the cafeteria that day in a picture. Navigation Category:Chapter Category:Light Novel